Time for something New
by huntersunday
Summary: Naruto is saved by a strange boy who dosent even have a name will these two become great or burn in the flames.will this team lead him to greatness maybe with some major help This is Naru/harem\oc it will be mm and mw you have lbeen warned
1. Chapter 1

Time for Something New

Chp. One. The Awakening

[Thinking to Themselves]

(Author's note)

Author's notes: Hey everybody I am going to throw my hat in and bring you guys a fun but bloody and hot Naruto fan fic I have had in my head for a while warning eventually god like Naruto but won't be unstoppable and my Oc will be there as well. Hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know what you think! Also this is only my 3rd fic so don't kill me if it's bad.

He ran down the streets holding his only prized possession for dear life clutching it to his chest. He quickly ducked behind a corner street and dove behind a trash can hoping no one would see him. As he held to his teddy he could do nothing but cry from the pain of a knife that one of the villagers stabbed his arm with while he was looking for food. [Why do the hate me so much they always come after me on my birthday]

Building up his courage he grabbed the blade sticking in his arm and tried to yank it free with him only being six years of age it was hard for the blond boy to hold back his scream as he pulled the blade free from his flesh. "Did you hear that? I think the demon child went down the alley!" Screamed one of the many members of the search party.

The little Naruto (Like you haven't guessed by now) panicked at the sounds of feet running his way. He turned to run but realized he made a mistake in his hiding spot and found himself facing a solid wall. "No" was all the little Naruto could say before he felt a sharp pain in his back. There were three shuriken sticking inside his flesh. All he could do was scream before he crumpled to the ground.

"Way to Go Miki you hit that demon brat dead center!" yelled one of the bystanders in the group. The so called Miki walked slowly up to down child before putting his foot on two of the shuriken in his back pushing them deeper in to Naruto. "Why Are you doing this I've done nothing wrong!" wailed a defenseless Naruto.

"Please don't act so innocent Demon it's your fault my wife and kid are dead and now I am going to avenge them." Bellowed Miki, with that Miki pulled his sword from his back and placed the point at Naruto's neck putting just enough force to cause blood to appear.

All Naruto did was the one thing he could do and close his eyes waiting for the end.

(And done….just kidding)

As Miki raised his sword he let a triumph scream before swinging the blade down. Right as the blade was about to hit its mark a small hand had grabbed it from the side. Miki was about to yell at the person who would dare stop him but stopped at the sight in front of him. There stood a half naked boy with what looked like scars and stitches all over his body. But what really stood out is that his arm was shinning like it was made of metal.

Before Miki could respond the young protector took his free hand and placed it on the sword its self. Everyone in the group including Miki was in shock as they watched his other arm change to the same color of the sword. "What are yo" was all Miki could say before the young boy pierced his new blade like hand through his throat killing him on the spot.

The crowed Screamed and ran at the sight of Miki's body dropping to the ground fleeing like the cowards they were. The boy than pulled his hand free from Miki's throat and looked at the boy below him. [I don't know why but I had to save him] He then proceeded to grab the blades in Naruto's back and pull them out.

Naruto not knowing he was being saved because his eyes were still shut tight waiting for the end he Started to beg "Please just kill me stop causing me pain!" He continued to cry until he felt a hand start petting his head. "Shh I'm not going to hurt you but I need to pull the blades out and stop the bleeding." Said the stranger.

Naruto stopped squirming as the blades where pulled out of his back. The stranger went to cover the wounds with a piece a cloth he tore off the body lying next to him. By the time he went to cover them to his shock the wounds where already healed [Is he a monster like me?]Snapping out of his thoughts he asked "Do you have a place I can take you to rest."

Naruto instead of answering stood up and shook his head at the boy."You don't have a place?"He asked. Naruto just stared at the boy before answering. "I do but you shouldn't follow me you may get attacked and I don't want you to get hurt being around me."

The boy just smiled at him he couldn't believe with all the stuff that happened to this kid he wanted to keep him safe. "That's very nice of you blonde but I am going to get you home and that's end of discussion."

Naruto's face turned a little pink at the nickname and huffed "Fine if you want to come don't blame me if you get hurt." Naruto started to walk off before he stopped and said "And the name is Naruto, and thanks for saving me." before he walked off. The young boy just smiled as he started to follow.

The two boys arrived at what looked like an abandoned horror house. There were no lights in the huge building and it looked all but deserted. "This is where you live?" The boy asked.

"Yep home sweet home I get the whole building to myself because no one wants to live with a demon." The boy just looked at Naruto in shock {How much has this kid gone through.}"Anyways sense you look cold with not having a shirt your welcome to stay I got some extra cloths if you don't mind the smell of them."

The kid just smiled "How could you tell I needed a place to stay?" Naruto just laughed "No offense but you scream hobo." Naruto just laughed has he keep walking up the stairs but stopped mid way. "Oh before I forget what's your name?"

The kid just stopped as if he been asked what the meaning of life was and said "I think my name is Experiment 3."

Author's notes: So what did you guys think should I keep going let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2 The Team

[Thinking to them self's.]

(Authors notes)

Authors notes. Hey everyone I would like to thank a few people who favorited me I would like some people to give me some reviews though to know how I am doing so please be critics or not and pop me a review.

"What do you mean you think your name is experiment three that's not a real name?" Naruto asked, while looking at his new friend strangely. "Well when I woke up I had no memory of who I was when I broke out of the glass tube all that was on it was experiment number 3." Naruto just stared at him in confusion before responding.

"Well I don't like that long name for now I am going to call you Three until I can think of something better."Naruto said, with a big grin on his face. For some reason it mad the newly named Three fill butterflies in his stomach looking at Naruto's innocent smile but he didn't have much time to dwell on it. As his hand was grabbed and pulled up the stairs.

"Come on once we get to my room you can tell me more about this lab!" Shouted a now bouncing Naruto. [How can he be this happy after what just happen to him?] Three thought to himself as he was pulled all the way up two flights of stairs. Until Naruto abruptly stop causing him to collide into him. Both falling to the ground on top of one another.

Three felt something soft touching his lips and couldn't help but blush when he relized his lips where pressed up against Naruto's. He quickly scrambled off of the him trying to find the right words to say. "I'm so sorry Naruto it was a ." but he was cut off by a laughing Naruto "Its okay Three it was my fault now welcome to my humble abode."

Three just stared at what looked at a mess only a tornado or bouncing blond full of energy could have caused. There were cloths everywhere and empty ramen cups all over the place."Yeah I know it's a mess but its home now come sit down on the floor with me and tell me about you break out."

Three just smiled the boy near him just seemed to be a little ball of sunshine [I guess if you let the small things in life make you happy then you're always happy.] Naruto was cleaning of a spot on the floor when he was interrupted by his own stomach. "Oh I bet you're hungry to just make yourself at home while I go make ramen."And with that Naruto ran into the kitchen to get dinner started.

Now Three was all by himself in this mess when he spotted something on the floor that brought joy into his life [Are those trash bags thank god]

Naruto was just humming along as he waited for the ramen to cool not noticing the ocd freak-out happing in the room behind him. "Alright dinner is severed." A glowing Naruto beckoned as he turned around his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. Three was at the moment using what he assumed was a wash cloth and dusting the rest of the room the cloths where all neatly folding in one corner of the room and four trash bags sat nice and tied by the door except those things and the bed everything was spotless.

Noticing Naruto's expression Three spoke" Hope you don't mind Naruto I felt like cleaning for some reason." Naruto just sat there baffled before responding "God where have you been all my life." Three just chuckled and said, "We'll get to that after we eat."

A few minutes later the boys both sighed now with their stomachs full and they were safe it was time for Three to tell his story.

Flash back

The pain was all he could think of as he stirred awake to say he was terrified was an understatement. From he could he see he was suspended in some sort of tube with all sorts of weird instruments sticking from his body. Panicked he started to pull the needles out of his flesh.

Now all he had to do was break out of this weird cell smashing his small hands against the glass as hard as he could, but to no avail. Hanging his head in defeat he braced his hands on the tube. He had almost given up hope until he felt a strange sensation in his arms looking up he freaked out at his arms his arms had became the same greenish color as the tube.

From what he could tell his hands felt even stronger that before with determination in his eyes he raised his fist one last time bringing them down upon the tube shattering it. He fell out of the tube with a solid thud upon the ground. [Good I'm out but where am I better yet who am I?]

Three stumbled around the lab for what seemed like forever trying to find the exit he didn't know where he was all he knew was he had to get out. Finally he found the exit after what seemed to be years of searching, Grasping the door he busted out into the night.

It looked like where ever he was it was not the brightest place he seemed to be in some ally way that looked all but abandon he thought about screaming for help but stopped thinking that whoever had him held here could be close by.

He was broke from his thoughts when he heard someone scream "I think I heard the demon over there?". Curious at what was going on he made his way towards the sound. He was lucky to find a side path to the group because the only other entrance was blocked by about 8 people but what he saw mad his blood burn hot.

In front of him stood a man literally stepping on a child with a sword across the back of the poor kid's neck. Without even thinking Three darted out wanting to save this boy.

End flashback

"And now I'm sitting here with I guess my only friend." Said Three. He then gulped at the sight of Naruto with what looked like he had stars in his eyes "That's so cool you're like a super hero I have read about." Three just stared in confusion not quite understanding what Naruto was talking about. Naruto then looked at his clock and shouted "Wow its that late I guess we need to sleep but tomorrow I'll take you to the old man and see if he will late you stay and let you enroll as a ninja."

Naruto just beamed with excitement at the thought of living with someone as Three just chuckled and got up to go sleep on the floor. He was stopped by a hand on his wrist curious what was wrong he turned to see a red face Naruto "Um Three I am still a little scared would you made sleeping with me tonight?"Naruto said, not even looking at Three in the face.

Three just smiled and said "Sure."Naruto quickly jumped up and hugged Three and dashed to get his pajamas on. Three just settled into the small futon facing the wall. He felt the dip in the other side and smiled closing his eyes but quickly opened the when he felt to arms embrace him and felt Naruto nuzzle into his neck.

He was going to say something but stopped when he heard the soft sounds of snoring smiling he then closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

Authors notes: What you guys think also I want ideas about what Three's name should be and next Chapter I am introducing someone else to the party who could it be it isn't some emo maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3 A New Friend

 **[Thinking to themselves]**

Author's notes: Well still haven't gotten any reviews so Three's name will stay the same. I hope that the people who are following my stories will please comment I can't make improvements without feedback. Thanks

Three was having some trouble getting up in the morning not because he was being lazy. More because Naruto had a death grip around his torso. He was trying his hardest to wiggle free but to no avail. Finally with no other options he spoke"Naruto could you let me go I need to pee!" Three pleaded.

Naruto shot up in surprise with a slight blush he laughed "Sorry guess you where real comfy" he said, while bringing his hand to the back of his head. Three was about to respond when he was interrupted by Naruto "Crap what time is it we got to go. "Said Naruto, as he scrambled to get his clothes on.

Three was going to speak again but stopped when a shirt pegged him in the rambled "Hurry it's almost impossible to see the old man unless we get there early!" Three just had enough time to put the shirt on himself before he was yanked out the door.

Three was taking in all the sights around him. Since he was really seeing for the first time. You could only see so much when you're killing a man. He didn't realize how big this village was. [I feel like I'm an ant in a giant maze] However even with all the amazing sites around him he couldn't help but notice all of the people's glares at him. At first he thought it could be because of his stitches but quickly realized they were glaring at Naruto [When we aren't in so much of a rush I want to ask him why they hate him so much]

( **Quick note his stitches look like Frankenstein's from soul eater only the stitches though.)**

Finally coming to a halt Three could do nothing but stare in awe at the huge building in front of him. "Yeah it's pretty cool isn't it?" Naruto question, Three could only nod not being able to think of the words to say. "And to think one day I will be the boss of this place." Naruto said, with a huge smile on his face.

Three was now even more confused than before but decided he would find some answers soon enough. Walking up the stairs, well more like running up the stairs they stop in front of two huge oak doors. "Jiji its Naruto I need to talk to you" Naruto shouted while banging on the door. "Alright Naruto come in and stop shouting I don't need a head ach this early in the morning." Naruto smiled as he opened the door.

"Well old man it could be because you're old". Naruto smirked. Three slowing entered the room looking at all the pictures of men who looked like they were great warriors of the past. Slowly taking in the room around him until he set his eyes on the old man sitting behind the desk.

Three didn't know why but he instantly he felt that this man was dangerous and could end his life with ease. Out of respect for this man's power he bowed "It is a pleasure to meet you." Sasori just looked at the boy in interest. [Stitches was this the boy they reported killing Miki]

"Naruto who is this young lad?" Naruto looked confused at the question before realizing he almost forgot what he came here for."Oh he is why I needed to see this is my savior last night. he stopped some crazy guy from chopping off my head." Naruto said, as if it was no big deal that his life was in danger. Sasori could do nothing but frown at this. Yes he knew what the boy was going through but could do only so much without starting a civil war.

"So I can assume you where the one who killed Miki is that correct umm?" Sasori questioned, Three just nodded his head while speaking "Its Three sir and yes I killed the man before he could attack me or Naruto." Sasori just sighed before speaking "Well since Miki broke one of the sacred rules you will not be charged with anything and you have my thanks," Sasori said while standing up from his desk. He then bowed saying "Thank you for doing what I could not.'

Three was red as a tomato he couldn't believe this powerful man was honoring him in such a way. Sasori then stood and asked "You said your name is Three that's odd how did you get it." Three just looked at Naruto as if asking permission to tell his tale. Naruto just nodded. "Well it all started when I awoke."

( Scene Change)

A boy sat by a dock staring into the great lake in front of him with tears running down his face. His thoughts where nothing but jumbled up thoughts and , sadness, and revenge being the most powerful ones.

[Why was my family token from me, why did you do it] In rage he threw a rock into the lake. Just wanting to scream so loud that the whole village would hear his pain but instead the black hair child put his hands in his pockets and walked away. Thinking to himself that he was all alone and had no one to comfort him. **(For now.)**

(Scene change)

Back at the hokage's tower. Sasori sat there rubbing his forehead in distress [Why does everything in Naruto's life have to be so complicated] He thoughts were disturbed by Naruto's outburst" Well what say you, old man can he stay with me or not?"

The Hokage just smiled "I don't see why not I will also enroll him into the academy as well and get his papers sent to you making him a citizen." 'Yes ".was all Naruto screamed before grabbing Three in a huge hug "Did you hear he will let you be a ninja. And with those powers you have you will be great." Three could only smile being thank full that Naruto was such a caring person.

The Hokage just smiled happy that Naruto had a new friend "Three before I let you go can you remember anything in that lab to help us find who did this?' Three cupped his chin in thought 'The only thing I can remember was reading something that was signed by the tube I think it said Orochi something."

Sasori cursed under his breath he already had his suspicions but this confirmed it. "K nothing to worry how about you two go have some ramen on me." He said, as he reached his hand into is pouch and threw some money at Naruto.

Naruto caught with glee before grabbing Three by the hand and pulling him out the door chanting"Ramn,ramen,ramen," Sasori just smiled before thinking about his plan of action he needed answers and fast the boy could be unstable.

Naruto was so excited that he was getting free ramen that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Smacking his head into someone else tumbling to the ground on top of them. "I am so sorry for hitting you are you okay" Naruto ask, The black haired boy that was under him just mumble "Just watch where you're going next time Dobe!'

Authors notes: Dun Dun Dunnnn bet you didn't see that coming. Kidding it should have been easy to guess any ways guys still don't know what Three's new name will be let me know what you want.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4 Helping Each other

[Thinking to Themselves]

Author's notes: Hey everyone wanted to say thanks for the favs and follows but I would really like to hear from you guys so please review to give me ideas.

Sasuke couldn't figure out how he had got to his current position. At the moment him, Naruto and Three where sitting at a ramen stand eating. After Naruto had ran into him the Dobe jumped up apologizing to him. But before he could respond Naruto smiled and said "I know I'll treat you to ramen to make up for it!"

Sasuke was going to argue but had little time before he was grabbed and pulled towards the ramen booth. Now sitting there in his own head trying to think if he should be mad or smile. Three for some reason couldn't take his eyes off the boy and could see something was troubling him. "Sasuke was it? If you don't mind me asking why are you so down in the dumps?"

Sasuke stiffened at the question not wanting to respond. He had to think of a way to get this kid to not bring up the trauma that was consuming him. Then he thought of a great idea. "Yes that's my name and I will answer your question if you answer some of mine."[Now all I have to do is ask questions he won't answer and be done with this game and leave these two]

Three just smiled catching on to this game quite quickly."Okay I am game I'll go first well ask small questions first."Sasuke just smiled he knew he had him "Alright Sasuke is the reason your acting so gloomy because you have lost something?" Sasuke hesitated with his response making sure he didn't give too much away "Yes I recently lost something precious to me. Now it's my turn why is your name a number that makes no sense."

Three just smiled before answering knowing this was going to be fun "Well Sasuke when I woke only a day ago I had no memory of who I was and saw the label that was on my cage and went with it as my name."At this time Naruto pulled away from his meal and said" His name was experiment number three but I said it was to long". After his comment he went back to his food.

Bothe the boys were sort of shocked they didn't think he was paying any attention to their conversation. Three turned back to Sasuke and continued their game."Alright Sasuke my turn again was the thing you lost an item or person?" Sasuke gulped at the question and hastily answered " I lost people not objects. My turn do you like Naruto?"

It was finally Three's turn to gulp he didn't know how to answer this question. Sure he had only known Naruto for a day but for some reason he felt like he would be torn apart if he lost him. Three just smiled he knew he could say what he wanted " I think of him as my precious person even though I have only known him for a short time he makes me feel less of a monster."

Before Three could see Sasuke's reaction he was grabbed behind into an embrace."Don't worry Three I like you to." Was all Naruto said before going back to his food causing Three to blush Sasuke face had faltered at the hug thinking of his brother but was pulled from his thoughts by Three speaking."So you said it was a person you lost I am going to assume family am I right?"

Sasuke jumped out of his seat in anger. He did not have to do this he went to turn away but was caught by the sleeve of his shirt. Turning to yell he stopped seeing it was Naruto who had grabbed him his eyes pleading to let him help. "Just leave me alone okay I don't need anybody's help." Was all he said before dashing off.

Three was going to ask Naruto if he did something wrong but stopped when he saw the look of determination on his friends face. "Three were going after him I saw the same eyes that I have. He needs someone and we're it" Was all Naruto said before paying the bill and heading out With Three right behind him.

Sasuke ran with tears streaming down his eyes [why did they have to be so nice I need to hate not feel kindness] He continued to run until he ran out of breath reaching training ground seven and dropping to his knees while slamming his fists on the ground. [Why Aniki why did you make me hate how can I do this all I want is someone to care] He sat there and wept. Not noticing the two sets of footsteps walking towards him.

Three didn't know what to do he didn't want to upset Sasuke anymore then he had but soon realized he didn't have to do anything it seemed Naruto knew what he was doing. Naruto slowly approached Sasuke's shaking form putting his hand on his back. To only have it swatted away by an angry Sasuke "Just leave me alone you don't know what it's like to lose everything you love!" Naruto just smiled before dropping to his knees an embracing the boy in front of him "Your right I don't know how it feels but I do know how it feels t have no ne to be with you, I also know how it feels to be all alone in this world except I let people in to change my fate like Three." He whispered into his ears in a soft tone before looking up to Three and smiled before speaking "Just let it out Sasuke I may not understand but you can't let this build up inside you."

Sasuke wanted to yell he wanted to punch Naruto in the face but he couldn't muster the will. It was the first time someone had held him since the incident. Emotions overflowing in the young boy busted forth. He screamed clutching Naruto chest he screamed all the things that had happened that night. He then screamed who did the things to him and kept screaming his tears and fears sound hard that he didn't even notice Three come up from behind and embraced him as well.

Sasuke screamed until he couldn't scream no more. The mentally strain on the boy taking its toll on the poor lad causing him to pass out in their arms. Naruto looked up to Three with a frown "Three I know we don't know him all that well but would you mind letting him sleep with us tonight?"

Three could only chuckle at Naruto's question It was Naruto's place but he was asking him as if it was his own "Of course I m okay with it he needs us to help him who knows we can invite him to stay if he wants. I'm sure he doesn't want to stay in the same compound as his family's death." Naruto just smiled back to his old self hearing that answers "alright help me get him back to our place."

Sasuke stirred in his sleep for the first time his dreams where peaceful he felt so warm unlike the cold he had been feeling before. Slowly opening his eyes his face went instant crimson at the sight before him. He was wedged in between Naruto and Three on want he could only assume was Naruto's bed. He didn't know what to do he should be mad they were in his personal space but couldn't bring himself to get angry. He felt some safe for the first time he smiled before letting the sweet embrace of sleep take over.

He awoke to the smell of something sweet jolting him out of the bed he looked around the room for the others. He calmed when he saw Naruto in the kitchen in a pink apron."Ohh your up Sasuke it will be a few more minutes before breakfast is ready just make you're self at home." Beamed Naruto.

Sasuke just grunted before looking around the room. He was shocked to see so little in the room.[Dose he have no money or something it almost looks empty in here] Sasuke was torn from his thoughts when the front door opened reveling Three holding some groceries. "Ohh your up sorry I wasn't here to welcome you Naruto sent me to get some milk."Three said,

"Sasuke just bowed his head before smiling again he didn't know why but he felt happy again being around these two."Hey Naruto are you sure we shouldn't bring up how the people over charge you for everything to the Hokage it isn't fair to you." question Three. Naruto just turned and smiled "No I'm use to it let's not put anymore on the old man's plate."

Sasuke looked troubled at hearing this news why would people treat Naruto differently. "Three o ahead and set everything up its almost done."Three just nodded before setting up the plates and silver ware. Sasuke asked if he could do anything to help but was shot downed by both Naruto and Three both saying they wanted to treat their guest.

Finally they all set down for breakfast talking about what ever came to mind no one metioning what transpired that previous night before. Which Sasuke was grateful for he didn't know if he could handle any more break troughs this week?

Once it was all said and done they all helped clean up. Sasuke stood up and bowed "I just wanted to thank you both for taking care of me." Naruto just smiled and Three laughed before both of their faces turned serious. Sasuke gulped wondering what he did wrong.

Three looked at Naruto and nodded as if giving permission to just smiled "Listen Sasuke we know what happened to you was horrible but me and Three discussed it and well instead of living in that place why don't you live with us?"Said Naruto with a huge smile.

All Sasuke could think of was "What?"

Author's notes: Thaks for the favs guys still want to hear our ideas on what Three's name should be let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp. 5 Caring and Bounding

[Thinking to Themselves]

 **Author's notes: Wanted to thank everyone who sent me privet messages some of them really helped I got a few ideas for Three's real name but haven't decided on one yet. I would like to ask for some reviews the PM are nice but I would like other people to see your ideas as well.**

Sasuke just stood there mouth agape letting his mind process want they were asking him. He didn't know what to say to the bombshell that was drop but was pulled away from his thought by Three speaking "Yes me and Naruto both agreed that it's not good for you to stay at the place you lost your family."

Naruto also spoke "Yeah and besides it be great I've got plenty of room here at the complex we could even pick a bigger room and stay together." Naruto was pretty much jumping of the walls at meting a new friend before Three spoke up again."There is no need to rush Sasuke just think about it you really could use people to get you through this tough time."

Sasuke just sat there staring at the two boys in front of him in deep thought. He should be angry that they would even think of this stupid idea but on the other hand. He hasn't had that good of sleep in many of night. He also felt safe here there was no one around to stalk him or ask hurtful questions both these boys seem to understand his pain.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when h felt a hot breath blow across his face. While in his own thoughts he had failed to notice Naruto had gotten really close to him. Waiting for an answer from him. Sasuke smiled it felt good for some reason to have Naruto so close to him. Then a funny idea struck him.

Sasuke lean in to Naruto face and placed a peck on his check. Naruto screamed while scrambling away from Sasuke. He was about to scream at Sasuke when he was stopped by the sound of laughter. Sasuke had doubled up on to the floor holding his stomach from laughter. He was laughing so hard tears where coming out.

Naruto just smiled before he himself started laughing as well there laughter continued for a good few minutes until they both calmed down. Sasuke being the first to break the silence,"Alright I will move in with you guys." Naruto shot up with a huge grin on his face ready to shout his joy he was stopped by Sasuke lifting his hand in a halting motion.

"But there are some conditions first I am wanting to become strong if I move in I will bring my family's scrolls of jutsus I would like you guys to learn some jutsus with me and keep on my level so we can spar."Naruto and Three both nodded in response because they both wanted to grow in strength as well. Sasuke seeing their nod continued "Second I want us all to be open with each other so that none of us go down the path I almost went if we stay honest with each other we can always be there for one another." Naruto and Three just nodded all the things being asked where what they were planning anyways. Sasuke smirked at their nod and went to countinue but fond it sort of hard to bring up his next request with a slight color of pink in his cheeks he spoke.

"Also if its okay until I get these emotions under control I would like to keep sleeping in the same bed as you guys." This time he didn't wait to see their response to embarrassed he turned away not wanting to see their reactions. Naruto turned his head to Three and smiled both of them knowing what the other was thinking.

They nodded before standing up and walking towards Sasuke. Sasuke had started getting nervous when he hadn't heard a response from them and wondered if he asked too much. Before he could get too carried away by his thoughts he felt two sets of arms pull him into an embrace. Naruto spoke first "Sasuke like I said before we don't understand your exact pain but we will help you through it together."Three just nodded his head in approval.

Sasuke broke from their embrace not wanted to cry again and smile "well let's go get my things."

(Scene Change)

If Three thought the Hokage tower was impressive he had to say the Uchiha's was even more spectacular. He was pulled from his thought by Naruto talking "wow this is where you lived Sasuke this place is huge!" Three smiled being glad he wasn't the only person impressed by the compound.

Sasuke just frowned bad memories coming back to him but was snapped out of them with an arm coming over his shoulder. "It's okay Sasuke take as long as you need to get ready for this move me and Three will be patient."Naruto said, while putting his arm on the boy. Sasuke just smiled happy he meet people so understanding."Alright the house over there has a giant scroll located in its center if you guys go get I will go pack my things." Sasuke said, while pointing at the center building in the compound.

Three was going to say okay but didn't have time as he was pulled away by Naruto who was all to happy to explore the new place. Sasuke just shook his head at their antics and headed off to his home. Inside the building that Naruto and three entered stood many bookshelves' that had to have stood ten feet tall and eight feet wide. These shelves where all across the walls of the huge building.

Three just stood in awe at the sight before him. He could only assume this was the building they kept all the records of the clan which would explain why there was so many "Hey Three I think I found what we were looking for. "Bellowed NarutoThree snapping out of his stupor rushed to his friend in front of them stood a scroll that had to be as big as one of them in the middle of the room.

Naruto smiled as he grabbed the huge scroll "I'm pretty sure this has to be it." He spoke. Three just nodded before saying "You're probably right we should get back to Sasuke and see if he needs help packing." Naruto nodded his head before heaving the big scroll on to his back followed by him darting off yelling "Sasuke we found it!"

While in his rush he failed to see that Sasuke was already outside waiting for them and bang. They collided again toppling to the floor."Come on Dobe again you sure you're a ninja?" Naruto just sat up and smiled he cloth slightly jarred from the fall. Three just smiled as he reached his hand out to help Naruto.

Naruto just smiled as he took it and tried to stand up but failed to notice Sasuke's leg was entwined with his and fell on top of Three. Three quick to react put his hand on Naruto's now exposed stomach to steady him. He was about to ask if Naruto was okay.

When out of nowhere his arm felt like it was on fire the pain was intense all He could do was look down at his new bubbling red arm before passing out.

Author's note: Dun Dun dunnnnn I love cliff hangers what's going on Whit Three I don't even know I hope he is okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6 . Bounded by fate

 **Author's notes: First I want to thank everyone for the favs and follows and somebody posted another review so yay. I would like to explain some things first I know a few of you have asked me to not rush the characters bounding so fast, but I would like to point out that they are only six to seven years old and have all had bad experiences so I believe they would attach quicker because of this also there are some outside factors helping with their connection which will be showed later in the story with that being said let's get to the story.**

 **[Thinking to theme self's]**

 **Demon talking**

Naruto and Sasuke had no idea what to do in their current situation. Three had just collapsed in front o them with no prior warning. Naruto was holding Three's head up screaming his name "Three talk to me Three". Sasuke just stood there in thought trying to process the situation and figger out if the scroll had been booby trapped.

"Naruto did Three touch the scroll first or you?" questioned Sasuke, Naruto just shook his head before responding "No I was the only one who touched it."Naruto said. Before returning to shaking Three. Sasuke was pretty much out of ideas but knew being out in the open wasn't the best idea.

Putting his hand on Naruto to get his attention he spoke "We probably need to get him inside I don't see any bold and he isn't screaming anymore." Naruto just nodded his head in understand ding before lifting Three on his shoulders and standing up. Sasuke just smiled at Naruto he couldn't figger out how this kid could be so worried about someone he just met this boy had to have a heart of gold.

Naruto started to grow impatient not knowing where a good place would be for them to hunker down and for some reason Sasuke was just staring at him with no response."Not trying to be mean here Sasuke but you do know this place better than me where should we go."Sasuke snapped out of his trance with heat rising to his cheeks he didn't realize he been staring for so long.

He then nodded his head and started to walk toward the only place he really knew a place only his nightmares lived.

(Scene change)

The Hokage did not need this at the moment of all things to happen why the fox's charka had to flare up out of now where. Now he already knew there was nothing to worry about because the sensation of the chakra was all but gone. However this did not stop Danzo and the two heads of the civilian counsel from coming in and demanding stupid request.

"You can't just sit and do nothing we need to make sure it's contained and it isn't going to break free Sarutobi." The female shouted. Sarutobi just groaned no matter how many times he has explained it is almost impossible for the nine tails to break free these morons keep coming back.

"Listen I will hear no more of this leave my office I will handle things that involve my ninjas you have no authority here now get out." The Third bellowed while slamming his fist on the table. The two consolers just gulped before they stomped out of the room. Danzo was about to turn to leave but was stopped. "Danzo I called you here for a different reason I have use for that group your still running."

Danzo only raised his eyebrow at the revealing of his secret but he had always had a feeling Sarutobi knew it wasn't disbanded. "What can I do for you my lord?" Danzo said with a bow. Sarutobi smiled glad that Danzo was still loyal tp the village even if he hated its leader "The boy named Three I want you to find out everything there is about him and what Orochimaru wants with him.

Danzo just nodded his response before leaving the office. With everyone out of his room the third leaned back and huffed glad that there might be some peace for a little bit.

(Scene Change)

Drip, drip, all that could be heard in this dark place. Three slowly stirred from his slumber to the sound of water dripping. Sitting up he clutched his head in pain. It took him a few minutes to wrap his brain around his current situation. All he could remember was catching Naruto by his stomach before he felt a great rush of power pour into his hand.

He pulled his hand up to his face and inspected it expecting to see some time of deformity. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of someone chuckling." **Foolish human you think my great power would leave you scarred?"**

Three jumped at the vicious voice he heard finally taking in his surroundings. He was in what seemed to be a sewer system with pipes running up and down the halls around him. He was quickly pulled from his inspection by the voice speaking again. " **Come boy come to me we have so much to talk about."**

Author's note. Sorry its short had some stuff come up I swear next chap will be twice as full.


End file.
